The present invention generally relates to an improvement to a computer system, particularly a gateway used in an Internet of Things (IoT) setting by facilitating accessing a management console of the gateway.
As IoT grows and numerous devices are connected to one or more IoT cloud servers, the functionality of an IoT gateway gains further importance. An IoT gateway communicates data between the cloud servers and multiple end-point devices in the IoT setting. For example, the gateway aggregates sensor data, translates between sensor protocols, processes sensor data before sending it onward and more to the server(s). With scores of protocols, connectivity models and energy profiles and the highly dispersed nature of IoT systems, gateways manage and control these complex environments. IoT gateways perform several critical functions such as device connectivity, protocol translation, data filtering and processing, security, updating, management and more. In one or more examples, IoT gateways also operate as platforms for application code that processes data and becomes an intelligent part of a device-enabled system. IoT gateways are considered to be at the intersection of edge systems—devices, controllers and sensors—and the cloud. Thus, managing the IoT gateway itself is a critical aspect of managing the IoT setup. The management of the IoT gateway is performed using a management console.